Acceptance
by PurpleBookWorm
Summary: A seemingly ordinary girl tries for her knighthood. but is she really that normal? rating may change later on. please review this is my first fanfic. sorry if it's short i will try to post daily.


_**Acceptance**_

Young Phoenix

**_Prologue _**

**__**

Long ago before the creation of mother flame and father universe, before the creation mortals, immortals and even the divine beings themselves there were 3 groups of unnamed things. They liked to call themselves Illae and inhabited the three groups of isles west of the eastern, northern, and southern lands. The first group of isles was called Yamae and its inhabitance were peach skinned dark haired with slanted eyes. The second was called Kyprae or Coppae and were copper skinned with black, curly hair and angular faces. The last, Miyae, was the chief island and was sort of like the main group of isles. The inhabitants' skins ranged from light tan to black and had unruly hair that stuck up, that was usually braided. Also they had the lithe frames f dancers and were admired for their dances. The one thing all the islands had in common was that their hair turned a silver-ish midnight blue in the night and shone a copper-ish gold in the sun and they had eyes of every color. They each had councils that governed their own territory and a council made up of their wisest people who met together in the main island of Miyae once a month to discuss matters. Together they made The Three Illae and lived in harmony. Over the years the councils started to worry bout the lands to the west of them and what would become of them. Nobody of the isles wished to leave and go live in the other lands, but they couldn't just leave it to eventually perish. The council discussed the problem for months before a councilman from Yamae suggested they make beings that would create other beings. These beings would have to be perfect and not make mistakes and would govern the other beings while the Illae lived in peace. These beings would be called the Divine Beings for they would be perfect. Working together they created a spell that would create two of these beings. It took two years to gather all the materials and organize the rule of the spell t hey finally finished. Gathering all the council members of each island, they drew a circle around themselves. They started off humming and tapping their feet to the rhythm but thy gradually started to sing and dance inside the circle. Louder and louder the singing got, as fires grew, waves crashed, earth shook, ad air screeched. A beautiful light grew around the dancers that got brighter and brighter until the watchers, from all over the isles, had to cover their eyes. Finally reaching its climax the exploded destroying the barrier and passing through people in its rush to escape. It clocked everything; the water the isles, the lands to east of them and even the people glowed in its brightness. It was like something had awakened their senses and they were whole again. They could hear noises like a pin dropping; they could feel thee waves beating against the earth. They could move faster than you could blink and jump great distances. It was like something deep inside of the Illae had awakened and they were more aware of everything. Gradually the light faded and the council members who had formed the spell got up from where they had fallen in shock. Before them stood two beings glowing brightly, one was a man with black hair, green eyes and brown skin, the other, a female, had fiery red hair, pale skin and bright yellow eyes. They both stood solemnly watching the council members stagger into a standing position. When they had everybody's attention they spoke.

"I am Father Universe," stated the male in a voice that seemed endless and that you could fit everything in.

"And I am Mother Flame" the female stated in a voice that seemed to light up the world.

"You have created us-"he started

"And we are eternally grateful." She finished.

"What is-"

"Your biding?" they asked.

Straightening the wisest councilman stepped forward and spoke in an even voice,

"The thanks is all ours Father Universe and Mother Flame." he stated nodding to each in turn, "we merely request a favor,"

Father Universe nodded, "anything brother."

"We ask that you create other beings like yourselves who shall create other Illae like us."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," mother flame apologized with a questioning look," but do you mean mortals?"

"Mortals?" he asked," what are those?"

"They are beings that act like you but aren't nearly as strong or intelligent."

"So you mean they're stupid?

"Not at all they ca be actually very smart but compared to you, yes they are stupid. For you see you, Illae, are far stronger, intelligent and magical than we are."

"But you are are-"he sputtered but Father Universe interrupted with a gentle smile.

"Gods, yes or divine beings as you like to call us. I see you have not noticed your awakening, yet. Hmm let me se you seem like an earth Illae, so picture this. Picture a single rose stem growing and growing until it is at the height of your nose then, imagine the bud of the rose unfurling until it is complete rose."

The member called, Idoré, did as he was told and followed the God's instructions. He opened his eyes when he felt something tickling his nose and found a beautiful red rose hanging in front of his eyes. He gasped in surprise and shock and stared at the two.

"How is this possible?"

Ah," He sighed," that is a bit complicated, brother, you see you the Illae are connected to this world like no mortal can be. In this world there are four things, four elements : fire, earth, water, and air. These four things are connected to, though until now that connection has lain dormant. All though each of you are connected to all these things you each are connected to certain one especially. And to make it more complicated lots of thing come from these elements for example : metal is an earth element since it come the earth, light is a fire element because that is essentially what fire is. Anyway to explain why you are stronger, faster and so forth than us is because of your connection. Earth is wise and intelligent so, so are you; air is swift; water graceful; and fire passionate. Also any characteristic that goes with you special element is what you are mostly so if you are a fire Illae you are passionate and other things. So in conclusion since we are not as connected to these elements as closely as you are you will always be stronger than us. Even at your weakest point and us at our most powerful the chances are still very slim that we could beat you."

"I see, we shall ponder this, but our main problem is will you create other beings such as yourselves and Mortals as you call them, to inhabit the eastern lands?"

"We shall, brothers and sisters." The two said in unison, 'and we, and our kin are forever in your dept. if you ever need a favor just call upon us with these."

With that they withdrew two necklaces from their cloaks of a red flame encircled by a green circle and handed it to Idoré.

" But why two he asked?" he asked curiously.

"Because there shall come a time of darkness, a time where the Coppae and Yamanae shall forget themselves, forget how to listen to the elements. A time where the Miyae are forced to evacuate everybody, that isn't corrupted by the mortals that tainted the mind of the council, and seal the Miyae isles from the rest of the world. That time will come and the only people that will be able to stop it is two children a boy and a girl, who will be twins and born on Midwinter's eve he most powerful night of the year. They will be connected to all four elements having equal power in each and shall be the strongest, fastest, and most intelligent of the Illae. They shall have help though by people who are true Illae, though no one in their families are. When they reach the age of 10 at the beginning of the summer you shall send them to Tortall where they will have they will be trained to be a knight and have a series of tasks to complete to prepare them for what is to come. Heed what we say or the world shall perish!" As they said this they disappeared in a blinding flash of light leaving the Illae to ponder their words. After discovering their new abilities, the Illae trained themselves in their newly discovered powers and the Miyae prepared for the inevitable misfortune to come.


End file.
